


Reunion

by chickens_and_waffles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Julie is the best, carrie is kinda mean, juke, little gun violence, we stan carlos and him playing fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickens_and_waffles/pseuds/chickens_and_waffles
Summary: Julie reunites with some special people, but let's just say you don't usually bring a gun to a reunion.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 25





	Reunion

Julie’s POV  
I don’t know exactly what it is, but something feels off today. Almost like I know something bad is going to happen, I just can’t put my finger on it. For the time being though, I have my three ghost buddies to distract me, and that seems to be one of their specialties.  
“Hey Julie? I was wondering if you wanted to have another one of our writing sessions when you’re back from school, since it’s the weekend now.”  
“Sure Luke. I mean, I don’t see why we shouldn’t.”  
“Great, it’s a date. Wait no! Not a date! Just two friends, bandmates, pals hanging out! Like, this is so not a date.”   
Ouch. It does not feel very good to get told by your crush how repelled they are by the idea of going on a date with you.   
“Uh… you know what? Just forget I said anything. I’ll see you after school.”  
“Okay. I should be back at three.” I didn’t have anything else going on after school besides writing with Luke, so I could come straight home and spend time with him.  
“Hey guys.” There were two short gusts of wind. I looked to see who it was and there stood Reggie and Alex.  
“Hey Reggie. Hi Alex.”  
“Hey guys.”  
“Luke, why is your face so red? Oh my gosh are you blushing? Isn’t he blushing Reggie?” I fought the urge to burst out laughing.  
“Oh he is totally blushing Alex. What do you think Julie?” Reggie turned to me.  
“I don’t know. Can ghosts even blush?”  
“Good question. What were you two talking about that has Luke looking like a tomato?”   
That time a small chuckle escaped me. Luke turned to glare at Reggie, and then what Reggie said next made it even harder to control the laughter bubbling in my chest. “Oh...I get it now.” He turns and leans in towards Alex and just says, “deep dish” with a knowing look.  
“What? No. That’s not- nevermind.”   
After that Luke, Reggie, and I all started laughing.  
“Anyways, I gotta get going. See you boys after school.”  
I waved by and hopped in the car where my dad took Carlos and I to school.  
\-----Time Skip-----  
Being at school didn’t help the knot in my stomach either. If anything, it just seemed to worsen the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Lucky for me, it was finally lunch time though, so I could talk about it with Flynn. Only problem, Flynn stayed home today because she was sick. Ugh! That’s just great.  
I decided to just put my stuff back in my locker, and head to the library.   
Surprise! No one else was in there, shocker. That is until I heard a quick whoosh somewhere near me. I decided to ignore it for the time being.   
A few seconds later, Luke jumped in front of me, and it took all my self control not to scream.   
“I told you to stop doing that.”  
“Yeah I know, but it’s just too fun to stop.” He popped out that smirk he has that makes my heart melt, and gives me the urge to hit him at the same time.  
“Whatever. Why are you here exactly? I thought we-”  
“We are going to write when you’re back from school. I was just bored and thought I would drop by.”  
“Well, it’s pretty boring here too, but what about Alex and Reggie?”  
“What about them?”  
“Why didn’t you just hang out with them? I mean, I could’ve been in a class, you know?”  
“Yeah, but you’re not. And plus, Alex is somewhere with Willie, and Reggie is watching some soap opera with your dad.”  
“Oh… Well you’re welcome to stay as long as you don’t annoy me to death.”  
“You really think I’m capable of that?” Luke put a hand over his heart and faked a gasp.  
“Very much so.” I said with a knowing smirk.  
“Well I for one think-”  
Bang Bang Bang  
The sound of three gunshots cut Luke off. Then came the screams from other students.  
“Julie are you okay?”  
“Yeah. Luke?” I could hear the fear in my own voice, and Luke looked equally as scared.  
“I know. I’m scared too. Do you want me to go check it out, or do you want me to stay with you?”  
“Can you stay?”  
“Of course.”  
Luke and I have been sitting, huddled in the corner of the library for about twenty five minutes now, and a total of twelve shots have been fired. Everyone started to calm down believing it was over. I still was suspicious, but the teachers called off the lockdown and said to carry on with our usual schedule. On the bright side, Carlos is at his school across the city, and Flynn is home, so I know at least they’re safe.   
The doors to the library bust open, and three awfully large and muscular guys rush in.  
I guess that thing about Carlos and Flynn being safe, can’t be said about me.  
I didn’t realize my grip on Luke tightened until he squeezed my hand back.   
“So what’s the plan here?” The shooters started speaking. I noticed only the one in the middle had a gun, so I assume he must be the leader.  
“Johnny. Go to the office, and tell them that we’re the special visitors for the assembly today. Mike. You look around in here, and see if you find anyone.” The unnamed leader ordered his lackeys.  
“You got it boss.” They replied in unison.  
I shot Luke a worried glance as Mike started getting closer to our hiding spot. He looked just as freaked out as I was.   
The office must’ve fell for the assembly act they mentioned, because in the hall you could hear all the students and faculty members rushing to the gym. Unbeknownst to them, we were sitting ducks. Until the door burst open once more, and Carrie walked in yelling back at her fellow dirty candy members something that sounded like “...and leave me the hell alone until told otherwise!”   
That got both Mike’s and the boss’s attention, and shortly Mike was walking away from us.   
“That was close.” Luke mumbled in my ear, relief clear in his tone.  
I couldn’t say anything, unless I wanted to risk my hiding spot. But I was still terrified. Mike was walking towards Carrie, until he had a tight grip on her arm, and whispered in her ear, “Scream and we shoot you.” And for once in her life, Carrie listened and kept quiet.  
I couldn’t just sit when someone else was at risk of dying. I couldn’t do anything when my mom died, but I sure can do something about it now. The question now, was how?  
First, I observed the situation. Noticing that only the boss had a gun, and if Carlos's addiction to Fortnite has told me anything, the gun was a semi automatic pistol, which means it only has 17 shots.  
I then got as close of a look as possible, much to Luke’s disagreement, and noticed he didn’t have any other cartridges, meaning these shooters only had those 17 shots. I remember the gun only being shot twelve times, so these goons only have five shots left.  
“I think it’s time to make our demands known.” The boss turned to Fred and Carrie.  
“I couldn’t agree more. Let’s head to the gym.” And with that the school shooters dragged Carrie off towards the gym. Little did they know I had a little plan of my own.  
“Phew that was close! Okay Julie time for us to get out of here.” Luke said, trying to drag me along behind him. However I stood my ground. “Julie?”  
“Luke I can’t leave yet.”  
“Yes you can! Those guys are heading towards the opposite side of the school! Away from us giving you your chance to run!” Trying to urge me out the door. I still wouldn’t budge.  
“I can’t let anyone else get hurt.” I mumbled, Luke still heard.  
“I know, and that is what makes you such a good person Jules. But I can’t let you get hurt either.” He was practically begging.  
“I won’t get hurt. And before you try to tell me otherwise, I have a plan.”  
He raised an eyebrow in question  
“I need you to go slash the tires of their getaway car.”  
“I can’t leave you though. They could…” I held up my hand cutting him off.  
“Just trust me please.”  
We both flinched as we heard three more shots go off with the boss shouting “Everybody on the floor!”  
Luke looked at me one last time, “I do trust you Julie, and the second I’m done I’m coming to help you.”  
I just smiled softly at him before taking off towards the auditorium.  
I snuck into the back, and Fred still had a tight grip on Carrie. I also noticed that the guy, Johnny I think his name was, reunited with his partners. Finally the boss started to speak up.  
“Now I need all of you to listen up. My name is Maverick Stone. And I know a lot about this school, and the people who go to it. One thing that caught my eye we have two students that are the children of rich and famous celebrities. As you can see we already have Carrie Wilson, daughter of Trevor Wilson. Now if you all would like to leave with your lives, I’m also going to need the daughter of Rose Molina to come up here.”   
I was definitely not expecting that.  
“Julie Molina? You don’t want your fellow classmates to get shot because of your idiocy, right?”  
“I’m here! Just don’t hurt anyone else.” I made myself known and started walking towards Maverick. Luke decided to pop in just that second.  
“Julie don’t!” he screamed, only I could hear him though.  
“Well, well, well. You look exactly like your mother, doesn’t she boys? I remember meeting you when you were just three years old.”  
“What do you mean? I don’t even know who you people are.”  
“Quiet!” I flinched as he shot into the ceiling once. One more shot left.  
“You mean Rose never mentioned us? I mean come on, you have to have some idea who we are.”  
Then it hit me. These were mom’s bandmates. The Petal Pushers of Rose and the petal pushers.  
He must’ve known I figured it out by the look on my face, “There it is. It’s true, we are the former members of Rose and the Petal Pushers.”   
Everyone’s eyes widened at that. Luke seemed to be having an internal freakout.  
Then the last person I thought would have spoken up asked the question we were all wondering, “Why?” Carrie’s voice sounded so terrified and fragile.  
“Why are we doing this?” This time Fred spoke, and Carrie nodded.   
Maverick answered, “Well Rose was great, I’ll admit that. But whenever we tried getting in contact with her a few years later after the band broke up, it would always be Trevor Wilson who picked up. The problem with that is he always said something like ‘sorry she’s busy’ and other details.  
Now I was confused. Trevor only came over when… Mom got sick.  
“When exactly was this?”  
“All of last year and a little bit the year before that! You would think going through most of your life together you would pick up the phone once in a while.”  
“You guys never heard?” I asked, sparing a glance at Luke. Lucky for me Luke seemed to understand and just gave me a soft smile.  
“Heard what?” Johnny questioned.  
“My mom got sick a little over two years ago. She was always doing her treatment and could never really talk to anybody. Trevor always answered because he wanted to help our family any way he could. I guess taking a phone call for her so we could spend time together was one of his ideas.”  
“Wait… you’re saying this past tense.” Fred pointed out, and then their frowns deepened.  
“I know. She passed away a little over a year ago.”  
Silence.  
Everything was dead silent. Johnny was silently crying alongside Fred. Maverick froze, and the whole school was just quiet. Until Maverick spoke up.  
“I’m really sorry Julie. We had no idea.”  
“Thank you. I’m sorry that no one told you.” We nodded at each other in understanding.  
Carrie being Carrie decided to speak up and of course it just made things worse. “So are we done here? Because I have better things to do than listen to the same sob story I’ve been hearing about for the past year. But hey look on the bright side! At least your overused excuse was finally worth it!”  
I couldn’t believe her. Even at gunpoint she still had to try and hurt me. I just clenched my jaw and tried my best to ignore her. Luke glared so hard towards Carrie, and if looks could kill Carrie would be long gone. Then there was Maverick. One shot left in his gun, fuming and turning towards Carrie.  
“Did you just call my best friend’s death an overused excuse?” He growled, and Johnny and Fred turned towards her as well.  
“No! I mean I did, but I didn’t mean it! Please don’t hurt me!” Carrie cried.  
Maverick was raising his gun at Carrie. Lucky for me there was nothing behind Carrie except an empty wall. So as I saw him put his finger on the trigger I bumped his arm out of the way missing Carrie and anyone else by a long shot.  
“Julie!” Luke cried as Maverick flipped towards me, putting the gun against my head.  
I had to admit that the pressure of the barrel leaning on my skull was pretty freighting, lucky for me I knew there were no bullets left.  
“You can’t hurt me.” I told them, voice strong as I stood up straight.  
“Really? Cause I have a gun against your head, and I could pull the trigger at any second. So how can you be so sure that I won’t hurt you?” Maverick questioned.  
Luke was freaking out. “Julie why would you do that! Um… don’t worry. I’ll figure a way to get us out of this. So…” Still I was the only one who could hear him.  
“Pull the trigger.”  
That seemed to surprise him as a chorus of “What?”s along with “No!”s rang throughout the auditorium.  
“If you say so little girl.”   
Maverick pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.  
“What?! Why aren’t you dead?!”  
I’m so glad Flynn made me go to that self defense class with her as I flipped Maverick on his back and took the gun from him. Johnny and Fred ran to their car only to be met with the slashed tires thanks to Luke, and the police surrounding him.  
I just took one last look at Maverick and smiled, “Told you, you couldn’t hurt me” and with that I passed off to the police.  
After that everyone ran towards me asking me if I was okay, I said I was fine, and then school was canceled for the rest of the day. So Papi came to pick me up and smothered me as usual, and then we went to pick up Carlos and finally went home.  
\-----Time Skip to the Studio-----  
“Hey Julie?”   
“Yeah Luke?”  
“I just wanted to let you know that if you ever scare me like that again I will find a way to come back and kill you myself! Also I’m glad you’re okay.”   
“Wow, thanks. I’m glad you really care.” I replied, laying the sarcasm on pretty thick.  
“Hey!” He chucked a pillow at me. “I do care about you weirdo. But if you don’t mind me asking, how did you know all the bullets were gone?”  
I heard muffled “oh yeah”s come from both Reggie and Alex as they turned to face me.  
“It's actually kind of funny.” I started laughing now that I thought about it while the boys just looked at me seeming a little concerned.  
“Are we sure she’s okay? She’s acting a little…” Reggie gestured in my direction  
“I heard that! But I’m fine, really. Anyways, you know how Carlos plays a lot of video games? Well if it weren’t for his obsession with fortnite and explaining each and every gun on there to me, this would’ve turned out way different.”  
“I’m still confused, how did that help?” Alex asked  
“Well, fortnite uses real life guns, and when the three goons walked in I noticed they only had one gun, and no cartridges for more bullets. I then recognized the gun to be a semi automatic pistol, which only shoots 17 shots, so I just kept track of how many times I heard the gun go off. By the time he was about to shoot me, I knew he didn’t have any bullets left, and I figured I was safe.”  
A look of understanding crossed their faces until Luke’s contorted into one of confusion again. “But this doesn’t explain how you were able to flip him over, I mean how did you know how to do that?”  
“I wasn’t kidding when I told you guys if you broke my picture I would break you.” I smirked before explaining, “Flynn made me go to these self defense classes with her because, you know LA is a pretty big city and there are always going to be some creepos, but you get the point.”  
“Well we’re glad you’re okay Julie.” Alex said as he and Luke came to hug me.  
“So are none of us going to mention how Julie is a total bad ass? I mean come on boys! She single handedly took down these three macho guys who could’ve killed her! And it probably wasn’t helping that Luke was panicking off to the side and only she could hear and see him!” He now focused on me, “Like I’m not kidding! Julie you are my favorite person!”  
“Was I not before?” I teased but Reggie took me seriously.  
“No you were, I just have another reason why you’re better than these two weirdos.”  
I was just laughing as Reggie came to hug me, but Luke and Alex looked super offended.  
“Seriously dude? After everything we’ve been through?” Luke asked.  
“We literally died together!” Alex added.  
“Oh come on! Alex are you seriously going to tell me that Julie isn’t your favorite either after she introduced you to pride festivals, and all those spa nights you had without us!” Reggie argued.  
“True.” Alex smiled  
“And Luke. Do I even need to explain why Julie is your favorite?” Luke blushed, and Alex laughed.  
I was just confused. “Why would I be Luke’s favorite?” That just seemed to make Alex and Reggie laugh even harder.  
“We’ll give you two a minute.” With that Alex and Reggie poofed out of the studio leaving just me and Luke.  
“What was that about?” I questioned.  
“Okay this is probably gonna sound really crazy, and weird. And would totally understand if you don’t feel the same way, but you see… after, well, everything I guess I sort of started to like you, but not as friends, pals, bandmates, or buddiess. I like you, like well I guess that is wrong to. I think I love you Julie, wait no, I know I love you Julie.”  
My jaw dropped. I couldn’t believe it. Luke liked, no, loved me!  
“Are you gonna say something? Cause I can…”   
I cut him off by smashing my lips against his. He immediately started to kiss back. I couldn’t believe it! I was kissing Luke Patterson! When reality kicked back in and I needed to breathe I pulled away and smiled. I looked back up at him and finally said what I’ve always wanted to tell him. “I love you too Luke.”  
This time it was him who leaned forward and kissed me, and then I heard cheering in the background. Pulling away I see Alex and Reggie doing this weird little celebratory dance and clapping.   
“We are weird friends.” I said.  
“The weirdest.” Luke added.  
With everything that happened today, I’m just glad that the day ended like this, and I can’t wait to tell Flynn tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and/or leave kudos! I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
